


White With Snow

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	White With Snow

Snow fell around their castle; it being winter, that was a normal occurrence, and yet, her eyes still lit up every time a snowflake fell next to her. She dragged her gown through the garden, snow catching on the hem, yet not a single streak of dirt so appeared.

“This is why you are so fair,” her prince said, coming up next to her and throwing a woven shawl over her shoulders. “The snow catches in your hair just so -”

“You think?” she said, shaking her hair and watching as the tiny snow crystals fell from her hair and onto the shawl. “I always loved this time of year. Everything is so beautiful and perfect and white with snow -”

He smiled, pulled her close to him, and wrapped the edges of her shawl around his neck. “I do think so,” he said, kissing the top of her head and nuzzling into her hair. “You are perfect, my love.”

“As are you, my love.”


End file.
